Before the Worst
by Norah Rose
Summary: A short story about what might happen before Dean says yes to Michael. Emotional scenes between Sam and Dean, a little bit of Castiel. Plenty of sadness.


**Well this certainly is a sad one. I just felt I had to write something after last night's incredibly emotional episode. This is short and flawed, but it's my idea of what could happen before Dean actually says yes to Michael. Thank you all, as usual, for reading and reviewing. It really means so much. Love always, Norah.**

* * *

Dean sat alone on the bed in the crummy motel room. He needed time alone. Yesterday he had been so sure of saying yes to Michael, but now, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He would, yes, he definitely would, but it could wait a few hours.

Dean thought of Sammy. He had tried to protect him all of his life, and now, he was probably causing him more pain that he would ever know.

He thought of Castiel. Cas had given up everything for Dean, and Dean would always be thankful for that. But they had been wrong. If God wasn't on their side, this fight was worthless.

There was no other option. Dean knew it, Sam knew it, and hell, Castiel surely knew it. He was doing the right thing. He had to be.

Just two more hours, Dean told himself. He needed two hours more, and then he'd do it. He would say yes to Michael.

* * *

Sam glanced at the clock in the stolen car and pressed the gas pedal down further. Castiel shifted uncomfortable in the passenger's seat. Sam felt bad about hot wiring the small, blue truck, but he had to do it. There wasn't much time.

Sam and Castiel had been driving all night, and they still weren't sure where they were going. Sam had called Dean 14 times, and gotten voicemail every time. He was worried.

Dean was serious now. Sam could tell. But maybe, just maybe, he would change his mind. Or maybe they would get there in time. If nothing else, Dean would at least call and say goodbye. Wouldn't he?

Sure, their relationship wasn't exactly awesome lately, but they were brothers. Sam shook his head slightly. He could fill tears coming again.

He drove faster.

* * *

One more hour, Dean thought solemnly. He hadn't moved from the edge of the bed. Thoughts ran through his mind as weighed his options. They all sucked.

"Time to call Sammy," Dean mumbled to himself. He had decided to at least say… goodbye. Sam deserved that at least. He picked up the phone slowly. Painfully, he dialed Sam's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Dean! Where are you? Dude, please listen to me…"

"Sammy." Dean interrupted, already feeling tears forming in his eyes. "Sammy, don't, don't talk me out of this. It's the only way. I just…" Dean paused and raised his hand to his face. "I just wanted to say goodbye." Dean finished, quickly.

Sam's voice filled with panic. "Please Dean. Please. I need you. What am I supposed to do without you, Dean? Please."

Dean ran his hand through his short hair. "You know, Sammy, you know this is the only way."

"To hell with that!" Sam exclaimed. "You're not a quitter. Don't do this, man."

"Sammy. I love you." Dean said, preparing to hang up. "I love you so much, Sammy."

Sam was not giving up. "No. No Dean. Where are you? At least say goodbye in person. I deserve it. Please. I deserve that much. Please tell me where you are, Dean." Sam pleaded.

"There's no time, Sam. I need to end this." Dean replied, shortly.

"Thirty minutes, Dean. Just give me thirty minutes. Please." Sam continued to beg his brother.

Dean took a shuddering breath before replying. "Thirty minutes." He said, and told Sam the address.

* * *

"Shit." Sam said after hanging up. "Cas, that's over an hour away. What the hell are we gonna do?"

Castiel, still incredibly weak, placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Pull the car over. I can get us there." He said quietly.

"Cas, you can't do that. We both know. It'll kill you." Sam said back to him.

"I must. Now pull the car over." Castiel replied, simply.

Sam pulled the truck to the side of the road and turned towards Castiel. He knew this could be the last time he saw him alive. "Thank you, Castiel. For everything." Sam said, just before he was transported to the parking lot of a tiny motel.

Sam looked around quickly. Castiel suddenly appeared beside him. As soon as he hit the ground, he fell, unconscious. Sam swore to himself and reached to pick the angel up. He threw him over his shoulders and walked to Dean's room. He knocked loudly.

* * *

Dean walked slowly to the door. This would surely be the hardest moment of his life, and he knew Sam would try to change his mind. He opened the door slowly and Sam rushed in. He immediately placed Castiel tenderly on the bed. He then turned and unexpectedly, pulled Dean into a hug.

Dean and Sam stood together for a moment. They both had tears in their eyes. When Sam finally let Dean go, he stared silently at him. Dean glanced towards Castiel,

"What, uh, what happened to him?" Dean asked, recognizing how slowly Cas was breathing.

"He transported us here." Sam said, quietly.

"Dammit Sammy, why would you let him do that? He'll probably never freakin' wake up." Dean said, fear ringing clear in his voice.

"He insisted, Dean. Because of you. We came here to talk you out of this. You can't give up now. This isn't the time for your freakin' self sacrifice. I need you. Hell, we need you." Sam said, gesturing towards Cas.

Dean sat down slowly back on the edge of the bed. "We can't fight this anymore, Sammy! It's inevitable. This is the freakin' Apocalypse and God isn't even helping, what other option do we have?"

Sam sighed and attempted to think of an answer. "We'll figure something out. We always do. It'll work out, Dean. There's another way to win this thing, and we're gonna find it."

"You know that's a load of crap, Sam. You can't even think of another option, because there isn't one."

Sam decided to change his argument a bit. "Well what about me, Dean? What the hell am I supposed to do once you're gone? Say yes to Lucifer?! Well, that's what I'll have to do. Don't you see, once you say yes, everything ends."

Dean ran his hand over his chin slowly. He hadn't considered this. "Maybe that's the way it has to be. I hate it, Sammy. I hate this more than anything. But there's nowhere else to turn, and I'm tired of innocent people dying."

"What about Team Free Will?!" Sam exclaimed, beginning to lose hope. "What about beating this together, Dean?"

Dean stared at Sam. "I was wrong," He said finally "I have to do this. I'm sorry, Sammy. See you in heaven? Maybe… Hopefully." Dean said, standing up. He walked towards the door and turned back to look at his brother.

"I really do love you, Sammy." He said, tears filling his eyes again.

Sam just stared back at him, unable to speak.

"Do me a favor Sam," Dean said, looking at Castiel. "Tell Cas I said thanks. And… I'm sorry, for everything." Dean walked out the door.

* * *

Sam sat silently on the bed. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. Outside, he heard the Impala start. He had lost all hope. He began to sob.


End file.
